unofficial_leftypol_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Babygottbach
Babygottbach is a benign figure in ULP. He originally was well involved in Finbol's Commune until he was banned earlier in 2019. He later migrated to ULP, where he became dissatisfied with the way in which the server was being managed. He expresses outrage of the moderation being "tyrannical" and "anti-democratic". Democracy activism He proposed a system of moderation organized by a bot, that would mod the server by consensus and democratic voting. Such a system was questioned by everyone, and Baby has yet to actually create one. He spent time in New York City at Stark Tower'a trying to build a democratic AI, but so far the project has been scrapped. Democratic Revolution Leading up to the March Democratic Revolution, he spoke with Brezh about reforming ULP's mod system, where he was practically insulted, and Exuviate offered to hear our the proposal. The next day, Brezhnev decided to announce the resignation of the server mod. This announcement brought enthusiasm by pro-baby forces and skepticism by the Brezhnevites. Immediately, Baby became Interim Brezhnev of ULP,(only by name) and freed the gulags of political opponents. (For rest of events: see full article). Post Coup After the failed revolution, baby Coup was arrested and named "Cave Clown", where he remained for a month till the Danov coup. His ideas started resonating and people called for his release from prison in late April. After the victories made by the Users' Red Army, He has since then proven to be almost invincible in political argumentation, seemingly an inexhaustible source of philosophical reflection, always at least one layer of analysis ahead of his opponents. This has earned him the title of "The Most Dangerous Man on ULP" Malice Baby has been constantly bringing up the idea of "Malice" and "Malicious intent" ever since his revolution. He defines to as a desire to hurt somebody ,If you try to hurt someone directly openly or hidding it .He said he doesn't want to ban anyone he wants to discourage it and he shames people who are "Malicious" Fight against the Electors After the Danov Coup, all the electors remained as Users and everyone else became Untrusted. Baby considered this evil and tyrannical, cause there was no real process to determine who would get user. He complained that the electors were out to get him and destroy him, and joked about retaliating against them. He stayed up for 24 hours debating people, evening doing it while driving, putting others in danger for a discord server that does not see his vision. He was contained in the gulags after a near breakdown after the battle of baby's brain. '' He was released soon after and remained pretty unambiguous until he started going off in voice again. Brain realignment Following the Voice battle in May, Babygottbach took off from the server for several weeks into June. He returned in the middle of the month, and was giving actual coherent points in his arguments, prompting several positive reactions from staffer members, even some suggesting the removal of his AoA role. Summer Mayham While Baby mellowed down during the second half of Spring and first half of Summer, he began re emerging as the ''Most Dangerous Man of ULP once again. ''In August he renewed his quest to bring about Democracy onto the server and combatting malice in the chats. He went onto the Ardennes Forest server (led by local user Ardennes) and call out people in voice who were projecting malice at other people, like Freak and Maoistcentury. Second Great Debate On August 6th, Baby challenged Brezh to a serious debate regarding the server policy and how everything works. Baby was concerned with the fact that user logs are not accessible to the user base and there is no universal voting for mods. Brezh defended his position that showing logs to everyone is unreasonable. On the topic of mod elections, Brezh states that mods are picked who are the most interested in becoming mods and learning how the server runs. Baby made the case that the server was similar to a state, yet Brezh made it clear it was more a voluntary organization rather than a state. At the end of the debate, the users voted Brezh the winner. Throughout the debate Baby tried presenting himself as a saviour and defender of the untrusted and that they were being exploited by the mods. Some spectators laughed that the mods benefit from the extreme shitposting on the server. In the end, even untrusted still voted for Brezh. Building his own server Babygottbach began advertising his own server, or rather what was the former Jacondo Commune server he still kept following a coup by one of their admins that left the server destroyed. Babygottbach debated several users regarding ULP, and they told him that he was wasting his time and his efforts were far to extreme that they could ever work, but he kept on pushing for them. Quotes ''"People like Freak want to have sex with me. The idea of having sex with somebody as awful as Freak is physically repulsive to me." "A zero cm penis on the forehead would mean you can piss and cum out of your forehead" (This was in #pol-serious) "people on this server feed off brilliance or they feed off shit. Right now they are feed off shit. Everyone can either tear each other apart in an ever downwards spiral of shit, Or they can lift each other up in an upwards spiral of ever more big brained, high quality posts. Trivia * Babygottbach is Chinese * Babygottbach's penis is 7 inches long.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/441557851287060482/625284155458060289/dickfull.PNG * Babygottbach is banned from Vaush's server * Babygottbach doesn't take showers "for days"https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/441557851287060482/625284932842946591/wikitime.PNG References Category:Users